Beatles for sale
by Kalliope Adhara
Summary: Diez momentos al azar -o no- de la vida de Alice y Jasper, siguiendo un sutil hilo conductor: Los Beatles. -Tabla Retos a la Carta- Terminado
1. All you need is love

**Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo en el fandom de Twilight. Esta vez me he animado a algo más ambicioso, así que me he decidido a hacer una tabla de Alice y Jasper. Más concretamente, la tabla de The Beatles de _Retos a la carta_. Así que supongo que me sobra decir que os recomiendo muchísimo que escuchéis sus canciones. Bueno, espero que estas viñetas/terapia de relajación durante días de estudio os guste.**

_**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que reconozcas es mío. Sólo lo son el tiempo, la imaginación y un evidente masoquismo por no dedicarme a estudiar._

* * *

**All you need is love**

Seducir. Engañar. Morder. Chupar. Saborear la sangre. Y tirar. Una y otra vez, un círculo vicioso imposible de romper. Solían ser chicas jóvenes, inocentes y confiadas. Bastaba con una mirada encandiladora, una sonrisa prometedora y un _"¿Qué hace una señorita tan hermosa sola en lugar así?"_. Entonces oía su corazón, latiendo con rapidez, y caían presas de su inhumano atractivo. Él lo sabía muy bien y se había servido de eso desde que puediera recordar.

Pero, ¿tenía sentido todo eso? Quitarles la vida a esas personas inocentes sólo por conservar la suya, por conservar ese sucedáneo de existencia que no le había traído más que dolor y sufrimiento. Esos pensamientos llevaban atormentándolo mucho, mucho tiempo. Así que, en contra de todos sus instintos, en contra de lo que reclamaba todo su ser, evitaba acercarse a ninguna chica incauta, evitaba respirar en contra de la costumbre, sólo para no aspirar ningún aroma peligroso. Pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, a pesar de resistirse a la sangre con toda la fuerza de su mente, a las pocas semanas, hambriento, se abalanzaba sobre cualquier víctima solitaria que se le cruzara. Y tras la caída en el pecado llegaba lo peor: la culpa. Los remordimientos lo perseguían sin descanso, atormentándolo con los gritos de sus víctimas, sus ojos llenos de terror, su expresión vacía después de que él hubiera absorbido toda su vida. Y estaba harto, harto de esa vida maldita. ¿Qué diablos necesitaba para recuperar la entereza? ¿Qué era necesario para tener un poco de paz en el infierno de su vida?

Reparó en un local de aspecto desaliñado. Entró por pura inercia, pero cuando se dirigía a la barra escuchó una risa angelical que lo distrajo de todo. Entonces vio como se acercaba a él, con andares de gráciles de bailarina, la piel de porcelana enmarcada por el desordenado pelo negro. Se plantó a un metro de distancia de él con las manos cogidas tras la espalda.

-Llevaba mucho tiempo esperándote.

No tenía ni idea de quién era esa chica menuda ni de por qué aquellos ojos caramelo lo miraban con tanta confianza, sólo siguió sus modales como había hecho durante todos esos años.

- Lo siento, señorita.

Y como si sus palabras hubieran sido una especie de resorte, esa pequeña muchacha le ofreció una mano delicada en una pregunta muda. Jasper lo pensó unos instantes, sabía que tenía elección al ofrecimiento. Pero su mano se movió por puro instinto, tomando la suya.

Y lo sintió. En ese momento no supo muy bien lo qué era, pero el contacto de la mano pequeña contra la suya, grande, lo hacía sentir reconfortado. Esa chica, que lo alejaba del bar a pasos seguros mientras le hablaba de una _familia_, era como una luz brillante en medio de toda su oscuridad. Y en ese momento decidió que como en la salida de aquel bar, a partir de entonces seguiría la chica, la pequeña Alice, dónde fuera que lo llevara.

Porque, sin proponérselo, se convertiría en el sentido para seguir su existencia, se convertiría en todo lo que él necesitaba.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo amigos (por hoy). Realmente aun conozco muy poco los personajes de este fandom, así que espero no haber hecho ni hacer en el futuro un OoC demasiado grande. **

**Recordad que las críticas vienen bien para mejorar, y a mí aun me queda mucho por aprender de Twilight :)**

**¡Un beso!**


	2. Don't let me down

**¡Hola! Aquí está esta pesada de nuevo. Me paso hoy que ya casi no tengo nada que hacer (mañana tengo dos exámenes, pero bueeeno, son lengua y latín, así que no importa xD) y actualizo la segunda viñeta. Gracias a _Jackie_, _Y0misma_, _Makise_ y _marata_ por sus reviews **

**Supongo que sólo me queda recomedaros que os pongáis música de los Beatles mientras leéis (de esta canción os recomiendo la versión de la película _Across the Universe_, me encanta).**

_**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío, sólo el tiempo libre, la imaginación y la obsesión por Twilight._

* * *

**2. Don't let me down **

-Lo siento.

Los brazos de Alice se sentían suaves sobre sus hombros y su espalda. Los dedos menudos se entrelazaban entre su pelo y podía sentir su respiración acompasada muy cerca de su oído. Jasper no era más que un amasijo de carne marmórea sobre la tierra húmeda, lloviznaba levemente. Había matado a mucha gente, había absorbido la vida gota a gota a todas sus víctimas pero nunca había sentido nada semejante antes de Alice.

Los ojos de Alice eran de caramelo, de un color impoluto que, a pesar de desprender amor a cada instante, eran una prueba de su pecado. Porque sus ojos, que apenas habían comenzado a tomar un tono chocolate, volvían a estar teñidos de rojo. De un rojo punzante, un rojo doloroso, un rojo que a pesar de no ver sentía clavado en el alma. Había vuelto a caer, había vuelto a ceder a sus instintos, había dejado a su parte bestial tomar el control, porque estaba realmente sediento y aquella pobre chica había decidido hacer senderismo en el peor momento y en un nefasto lugar. Esperaba la decepción, esperaba el rechazo, esperaba el asco y la repulsión. Lo había esperado desde su primera caída, desde la primera vez que sucumbió. No sólo lo había esperado. Lo había deseado. Había deseado que se fuera, que lo dejara, que terminara todo.

Y allí estaba, abrazándolo. Consolándolo. Cómo lo había hecho cada vez, con ternura y con un amor infinito. Como si fuera la víctima y no el asesino. Sabía que no lo merecía, sabía que no _la_ merecía. ¿Cómo alguien tan puro, tan dulce, podía querer estar con él? A veces quería decirle _"vete"_, quería alejarse de ella, porque tampoco creía que hubiese lugar para él con la familia que tanto buscaban. Ni tampoco con ella.

Porque él era un monstruo. Y Alice era un ángel. Su ángel. Y no tenía derecho a reclamarla para él, no tenía derecho ni siquiera a compartir su mismo aire. No tenía derecho a tenerla a su lado, no tenía derecho a Alice. No tenía derecho a nada. Pero él no era una buena persona, en realidad solía pensar que ya poco le quedaba de humanidad, y por eso le rogaba, le suplicaba que se quedara junto a él. Que no lo dejara, que le diera la mano para evitar hundirse en el infierno. Que lo abrazara y le sonriera, que lo besara con sus labios dulces borrando la culpa, aunque sólo fuera mientras durara su contacto.

-Lo siento, Alice. Perdóname…

Ella sólo lo abrazaba, lo abrazaba y le susurraba palabras dulces al oído. Palabras de consuelo, palabras de perdón, palabras de misericordia, palabras de expiación. Palabras de amor perdidas y olvidadas en lo profundo de un bosque espeso. Jasper alzó la mirada y se topó con los ojos dorados de Alice. No quería dejarla. No podía, no sería capaz de seguir con su existencia.

-No podría dejarte nunca. No querría.

Y no eran palabras vacías. Lo decían todos los poros de su piel, Alice olía a sinceridad,_ era_ sinceridad.

Mientras se besaban bajo la lluvia, renovando sus promesas de unión, y las manos de Jasper se acoplaban a la naturalidad y fuerza a la cintura de Alice, se daba cuenta de que era ella, de que Alice marcaba la diferencia.

* * *

**Creo que el tiempo que Alice y Jasper estuvieron buscando al resto debió ser muy duro para Jasper, decidir cambiar de dieta debió de ser difícil.**

**Ya sabéis, para tomatazos, declaraciones y amenazas de muerte dánde al _Go_.**

**¡Un beso!**


	3. A hard day's night

**Hola a todos, vuelvo en un arranque de optimismo y de alegría. ¿Por qué? Porque acabo de terminar las viñetas, así que sólo será cuestión de ir colgándolas, supongo que cada dos o tres días, depende de si me acuerdo xD**

**Otra cosa, muchas gracias a todas las que me habéis dejado review. Creo que he contestado la mayoría, pero algo me dice que he olvidado alguno y no puedo saber cuál es. Deberé empezar a organizarme mejor con eso. De todos modos, gracias a todos los que habéis dejado review, sois un cielo :)**

**Supongo que ya no me queda nada más que decir. Bueno, quizás que hoy cambiamos la perspectiva de la historia. Porque Alice lo vale (_momento estúpido terminado_).**

_**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece. Só son míos la imaginación, el aburrimiento y la obsesión por Twilight._

* * *

**3. A hard's day night**

Ya no estaban. Ni Edward ni Bella. Ya no estaban ni tampoco estaban en un lugar mejor. Al contrario, estaba absolutamente segura de que ambos estaban destrozados. Que los dos se sentirían como si les hubieran arrancado una enorme parte del corazón y del cerebro, porque así se sentiría si perdiera a Jasper.

Jasper.

Se había quedado junto a ella en cada momento, la había acunado cuando necesitaba sus brazos fuertes y la había dejado sola cuando sabía que necesitaba su espacio. Sabía que si no lo tuviera allí se habría vuelto loca hacía tiempo. Porque aunque Jasper era su mitad, Edward siempre había sido como una parte más de su alma. Conectaban de forma especial, funcionaban en perfecta sincronía y en ese momento, con él lejos y torturado por sus temores, sentía como si una mano se le hubiese clavado en el pecho y se divirtiera estrujando y perforando su corazón, ese corazón que latía sin sangre, ese corazón que ella sabía vivo por mucho que le dijeran lo contrario.

Había sido un día duro, como tantos otros. Como todos los otros desde que abandonaran Forks. Veía desde su ventana retazos de cielo estrellado entre los espesos nubarrones. Esa noche era especialmente oscura, no había luna. Y en esos momentos ella se sentía como el espacio que ocupaba la luna en el cielo. Estaba allí, existía, ocupaba un hueco en el firmamento pero era como si no existiera. Estaba allí pero no era nada en comparación con cualquier otra de sus fases, en esos momentos se sentía una luna nueva.

Había sido un día duro y sentía el peso de una noche horrible acercándose a ella, preparado para ponerse sobre sus hombros hasta hundirla. Jasper entró sin decir nada en la habitación y se tumbó junto a ella en la cama, pasándole una mano por la cintura. Era irónico que a pesar de no poder dormir ni un instante tuvieran una cama de máxima calidad. Sintió los labios fríos sobre su nuca y los dedos trazando dibujos encima de su camiseta. Sabía que las horas venideras serían aun peores que las pasadas, y en esos instantes se permitía maldecir en su interior su condición vampírica. Deseaba dormir, deseaba desconectar su mente, dejar de pensar en mil cosas, aunque lo que realmente deseara fuera tener a Edward y a Bella junto a ella, sentados en una mesa del instituto mientras ella y su hermano fingían comer.

Giró sobre sí misma y miró a Jasper. Los ojos dorados la encontraron, cálidos.

-Estarán bien.

Alice no lo creía, no creía que ninguno de los dos estuviera bien. Pero se limitó a acurrucarse contra el pecho duro de Jasper, dejando que la cuidara una vez más.

-No me dejes sola esta noche.

La besó con dulzura en la frente.

-¿De verdad crees que alguna vez te dejo absolutamente sola?

Alice sonrió antes de notar como Jasper la tranquilizaba como el bálsamo sobre la piel quemada.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué tal? **

**La verdad es que me apeteció escribir algo de Alice durante _Luna Nueva_, así que he intentado darle otro significado al título del libro, un significado para Alice.**

**Os dejo ya, pero ya sabéis, cualquier cosa dadle al _Go_.**

**Un beso :)**


	4. I wanna hold your hand

**¡Hola a todas! **

**Aquí he vuelto con la cuarta viñeta. Esta vez, y para variar un poco, no es dramático ni triste, en realidad es sencillamente un momento de la vida cuotidiana de esta parejita. Así que espero que el cambio de registro no os decepcione xD. Por cierto, gracias a todas por vuestros reviews, sois un cielo :)**

_**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío, sólo el tiempo, la imaginación y la obsesión por Twilight._

* * *

**4. I wanna hold your hand. **

-¡Ven aquí, pequeño monstruito!

La risa de Alice retumbó por toda la casa. En el salón, Esme y Carlisle se miraron y sonrieron de forma idéntica. Edward siguió tocando el piano. Emmett y Rosalie estaban en el bosque.

-¡Antes tendrás que atraparme!

Se oyeron pasos fuertes en el piso de arriba de un lado al otro. Las maldiciones de Jasper y las risotadas de Alice se intercalaban en perfecta sincronía. Alice bajó corriendo las escaleras con Jasper pisándole los talones. Pasaron por el salón sin fijarse en los demás, estuvieron algunos minutos en la cocina y luego volvieron a la vista de los tres vampiros. Alice se movía con gracilidad mientras Jasper estiraba los brazos intentando alcanzarla. Como si bailara esquivaba a su compañero, a la derecha, a la izquierda, un saltito atrás, girando… y su risa mezclada con todo, riendo por la frustración de Jasper, divertida por el mundo en general.

-¿Por qué no te quedas quietecita?

Alice huyó de él, rodeando el piano dónde Edward aun tocaba. Compartieron una mirada divertida antes de que ella siguiera su camino.

-Vamos, Jasper, atrápame.

Jasper siguió corriendo a la desesperada, intentando coger a su chica.

-Sólo quiero darte la mano, Alice…

Ella se quedó quieta a varios metros de distancia de él, preparada para volver a escapar, pero lo miró con fingida expresión inocente.

-¿Sólo la mano?

Jasper miró a Alice. La habitación quedó bajo el sonido del piano unos instantes, hasta que una nota desafinada terminó bruscamente la melodía.

-¡Por lo que más quieras, Jasper, deja de pensar esto ahora mismo! ¡Qué es mi hermana!

Alice se rió de nuevo, de Jasper y ahora también de Edward y volvió a subir corriendo las escaleras. Jasper le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a su hermano antes de correr tras ella hacia la planta superior. Edward volvió a poner los dedos sobre el teclado, iniciando una nueva canción. Carlisle y Esme se dieron la mano mientras volvían a sonreír.

* * *

**Bueno gente, sencillo y corto, en mi linea habitual xD**

** Ya sabéis, lo que sea, al _Go_.**

**¡Un beso!**


	5. Yesterday

**No puedo resistirme, así que aquí estoy de nuevo . La verdad es que tenía ganas de publicar esta viñeta, es de las que más he disfrutado escribiendo, y una tiene la esperanza de que eso se note xD Bueno, de nuevo dar las gracias a todas por los reviews, en serio sois un encanto mira la cantidad de reviews y se pone histérica pérdida que pasa, nunca había tenido tantos xD**

_**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que reconzcáis es mío, sólo lo son la imaginación, el tiempo y la obsesión por Twilight._

* * *

**5. Yesterday**

Colgó el teléfono móvil con una lentitud exasperante. Intentaba retener en su cabeza el timbre exacto de la voz de Alice, la sucesión de sonidos que formaban las palabras _Te quiero_. Imaginó su rostro, su expresión dulce y sus labios moviéndose por sus palabras.

Sabía que le había mentido. Sabía que las posibilidades de que volviera eran escasas y que bajo ninguna circunstancia abandonaría a Bella y a Edward a su suerte. Esa era una de las cosas que adoraba de Alice, su fuerza y su capacidad de entregarse absolutamente por defender a aquellos que quería. Pero en ese momento deseó que Alice fuera egoísta, egoísta como él en ese instante y que a pesar de Edward, de Bella y de su suerte ella volviera a su lado.

Se dio asco a sí mismo, seguía siendo un monstruo que sólo se preocupaba por su felicidad, por lo que quería, sin importar el precio. La única diferencia es que lo que antes deseaba era la sangre caliente y ahora era Alice la que ocupaba todo su pensamiento. Quería que volviera, necesitaba tenerla a su lado, ver que estaba bien, abrazarla y cubrirla a besos durante horas. Necesitaba a Alice con una desesperación que no recordaba haber sentido nunca, que le oprimía el pecho y le hacía sentir ganas de golpearse contra cualquier cosa. Pensó con ironía que de poco le servía poder controlar los sentimientos ajenos si ni siquiera era capaz de hacerlo con los suyos.

Cogió aire aunque no lo necesitara para seguir viviendo, preparándose para tomar el control sobre sí mismo. En ese instante tenía que ser de nuevo Jasper Whitlock, el militar eficiente que tomara el control de la situación, el hombre en que todos pudieran confiar, a quien seguir sin dudas cuando la desesperación los consumiera. Se puso la máscara de la eficiencia y de la seguridad para ponerse en contacto con Emmett y Rosalie, intentando convencerles de que no fueran en ese mismo instante hacia Volterra. No quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que pudiera perderlos también a ellos.

Llamó a Emmett y habló con él con decisión y sin dejar que en ningún momento su decisión flaqueara. Tras veinte minutos de discusión, su lógica implacable venció a Emmett. Sabía que en cuanto había colgado había ido a buscar el bosque solitario más cercano y que destrozaría cualquier árbol o animal que se le cruzara por delante. Suspiró cansado y se preguntó cuánto duraría su agonía.

Y en ese instante se dio cuenta con más fuerza que nunca de que Alice era lo único que le importaba en su existencia. Que podría superarlo todo excepto perderla, porque en ese instante no se sentía ni la mitad del hombre que había sido. Que con Alice los problemas parecían distantes y lejanos, pero que en la soledad todo el peso del mundo caía sobre sus hombros. Hoy sólo era un cuerpo vacío, pero lo que más dolía no era eso. Lo que más dolía era que en el ayer había estado lleno, rebosante de una vida y de una felicidad que sólo una persona podría llegar a darle nunca.

Esperaba que el ayer volviera convertido en mañana.

--

Estaba impaciente. Ansioso. Sentía que nunca había vivido tres días tan largos.

Cuando Alice lo llamó, ya hacía horas, sintió que el alivio y la felicidad llenaban todo el vacio que debería ocupar la sangre. Alice estaba bien. Edward y Bella estaban bien. Cogerían el primer avión que encontraran hacía allí.

_Alice estaba bien_. Aunque su consciente pensara en muchas cosas a una velocidad alarmante, aquella idea aparecía una y otra vez por su cabeza. No le había pasado nada y en unas horas podría tenerla frente a sus propios ojos. Podría asegurar que no había sufrido ningún tipo de daño y cerciorarse que sus ojos seguían teniendo la misma expresión cálida.

Cuando cogieron los coches para ir al aeropuerto la impaciencia de Jasper podía notarse en todos y cada uno de sus movimientos y expresiones. Llegaron al aeropuerto Sea-Tac en un tiempo récord y Jasper sencillamente se dispuso a esperar a que llegara el avión. Aún quedaban treinta y seis minutos para que llegara. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se dispuso a esperar. Todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos durante los dos mil sete cientos cuarenta y tres segundos (_no había contado con los minutos que tardarían a bajar del avión_) giraron en torno a Alice, a su sonrisa, a sus manos pequeñas, a sus ojos, al tacto se su pelo negro bajo sus labios.

Por eso, cuando la vio acercarse a él olvidó el resto del mundo. Cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca como para verse reflejado en sus ojos dorados sintió que el último vestigio del nudo que aún intentaba asfixiarlo desaparecía por completo. No la abrazó con fuerza ni la besó con pasión. Sencillamente se miraron y se perdieron en el otro, porque no había prisas ahora que sabían que seguían teniendo la eternidad para estar juntos. Alice se acercó más a él y le tomó la mano con delicadeza y algo parecido a la misma adoración con la que él la miraba. Se dirigieron hacia el coche y dejaron que Carlisle y Esme ocuparan los asientos delanteros. Jasper le pasó una mano por encima del hombro a Alice y ella se dejó abrazar, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

El mañana había llegado haciendo que el recuerdo del ayer palideciera en comparación.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está. No sé, a mi me ha gustado de hacer, y me gustó el proceso de creación. Sencillamente me senté con _Yesterday_ sonando y la idea vino a mí de forma natural. Porque Jasper no es idiota, y por mucho que le dijera Alice en el avión, él la conoce. No sé, tuvo que ser horrible tener que quedarse sin hacer nada cuando la persona a la que más quieres puede no volver nunca más.**

**Bueno personillas, espero que os haya gustado. **

**Recuerdo que dejar reviews adelgaza, que me he dado cuenta que hace mucho que no utilizaba esta frase (adoro a quien sea que se la inventara).**

**Un beso enorme y nos vemos en la próxima viñeta :)**


	6. Can't buy me love

**Hola gente :) Actualizo hoy porque a partir de mañana toca volver a ponerse en serio con eso de estudiar y esas cosas... Que fastidio xD Pues bueno, hoy otra viñeta ligerita. Sinceramente, no sé si hay OoC y la situación es un poco (muy) surrealista. Pero bueno, supongo que son esas cosas que pasan cuando tienes toda la eternidad por delante y nada interesante que hacer xD. **

**Después del rollo, sólo quiero dar las gracias por vuestros reviews, os juro que me suben el ánimo )**

_**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío, sólo lo son el tiempo, la imaginación y mi obsesión por Twilight_

* * *

**6. Can't buy me love**

-Lo que quieras.

Alice sonrió divertida y negó con la cabeza. Se aguantaba las ganas de reír y Jasper lo sabía muy bien. Ese pequeño terremoto lo llevaba por dónde quería, como un director de orquestra brillante, y a él no solía importarle, porque seguir el camino con Alice era una aventura emocionante con final feliz asegurado. Pero a veces Alice se ilusionaba demasiado y él no compartía su entusiasmo. Y, definitivamente, ese día no compartía su entusiasmo en absoluto.

-Dejaré de mirar a todas horas la televisión.

Alice siguió con lo suyo.

-Te dejaré ganar todos los partidos de béisbol de la próxima década.

-No necesito que te dejes para ganar durante la próxima década.-rió ella, sumamente divertida.

Jasper masculló algo entre dientes. Miró a esa pequeña tirana y suspiró al verse totalmente derrotado. Era imposible ganarle la partida a Alice, pero no por eso había desistido de intentarlo. Dejó de oponer resistencia alguna y extendiendo los brazos a modo de rendición dejó que Alice hiciera con él lo que quisiera. Ella le dio un beso breve en los labios, emocionada por su victoria.

-La verdad es que no sé porqué te quejas tanto, no es como si te estuviera torturando.

Jasper la miró sombríamente ante tal afirmación y ella negó con la cabeza, siguiendo su labor. Veinte minutos después Alice se vio convencida por su obra de arte. Tomó a Jasper de la mano y lo llevó frente a su gran espejo.

…

Jasper odiaba el maldito día de Halloween, tanto que si pudiera borraría el 31 de octubre del calendario. Al carajo todos los niños ilusionados con los dulces, con esa salida nocturna anual. Al carajo todo, porque no creía que hubiera peor tortura que la que le esperaba fuera del cobijo de esa habitación. Casi podía oír la risa atronadora de Emmett y de Edward, y las risas más disimuladas de los demás.

Alice le dio un leve golpecito en el hombro y sacándolo de su ensoñación lo guió hacia la puerta.

Un fastidiado Batman y un inquieto y divertido Robin bajaron las escaleras y llegaron al salón al tiempo que la casa estallaba en carcajadas.

Maldito día de Halloween, maldito Emmett y malditas mallas. Y maldito Robin, que se reía de su supuesto maestro.

* * *

**¿Me escondo tras un lugar seguro? ¿Serán muy fuertes los golpes? **

**Con esta viñeta he destrozado toda la dignidad de este fic, pero que le haremos. Esta canción no me predisponía a hacer nada serio xD**

**Ya sabéis, ¡dejar reviews adelgaza!**

**¡Un beso enorme y gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**


	7. She loves you

**¡Hola de nuevo! Estoy aquí antes de lo que me imaginaba, pero es que si no subía hoy no lo haría hasta el viernes o el sábado. Si después del último capítulo aún confiáis en mi salud mental creo que la viñeta de hoy puede ayudar en la confirmación. La verdad es que es sencillita, pero a mí me gusta mucho (y adoro la canción de _She loves you_). Una vez más, gracias a todo el mundo por sus reviews :)**

_**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío, sólo lo son mi tiempo libre, mi imaginación y mi obsesión por Twilight._

* * *

**7. She loves you**

Era asfixiante. Estar metidos allí, en esa sala de baile que se le hacía minúscula y con montones de personas que no dejaban de chocar con él.

Era tentador. Con el calor la sangre hervía en los cuerpos de todos esos humanos excitados y en efervescencia moviéndose al son de la música pegadiza.

Pero la _mente_ era más fuerte.

Más fuerte, más fuerte que la sed, más fuerte que el deseo, más fuerte que el olor que le perforaba cada centímetro de piel. Tenía que ser más fuerte. Y tenía que seguir bailando, con Alice contorneándose frente a él. Por ella debía seguir bailando, mover los pies con esa gracia que había heredado de su madre.

Aunque no le enseñaron precisamente a bailar aquel tipo de su música. Él había aprendido bailes tradicionales, bailes en los que el decoro se difuminaba pero siempre estaba presente, marcando una infranqueable barrera entre los bailarines. Pero en algún momento en los últimos cien años esa barrera había desparecido y Alice apenas estaba a unos centímetros de él, cantando enérgicamente y moviéndose de un lado para otro. Con una mano la hizo girar sobre sí misma varias veces, y luego le puso esa misma mano en la cintura pegándola aun más a él.

Odiaba no poder hacer lo mismo que ella, bailar con gracia sin apenas darse cuenta de la masa de humanos que los rodeaban. Ignorando lo que en otras circunstancias podría haber sido su alimento. Borró esos pensamientos tras un movimiento de cadera demasiado sinuoso de Alice. Ese día era el aniversario del día que se habían conocido y Alice le había pedido ir a bailar. Quizás debiera haberse negado, haberla llevado a otro sitio más soportable para él. Por la sangre humana y por esa falda casi inexistente que ella había insistido en comprar en una tienda de última moda. _Siguiendo la moda inglesa_, le había dicho.

Una nueva canción empezó y tras una pausa casi inexistente Alice reanudó sus movimientos con máximo entusiasmo. Se acercó más a Jasper y de puntillas y acercándolo a ella le dio un suave beso en los labios. Luego acercó sus labios al oído de Jasper, allí donde era tan sensible, y susurró al ritmo de la música un _She loves you_.

Jasper siguió bailando con habilidad, notando un poco menos todo aquel olor de sangre. No sabía si la mente era más fuerte que el cuerpo, pero había algo que tenía claro.

El _corazón_ sí lo era.

* * *

**Por si a alguien le cabe alguna duda, sitúo esta viñeta en los años seseinta, en la efervescencia de los Beatles y de la minifalda :)**

**Bueno, ya me diréis qué tal. Creo que no lo había dicho nunca, pero me gusta que me saquen los errores de lo que escribo, siento que así mejoro cada vez un poco, así que no os cortéis si veis algo que no está bien )**

**¡Un beso enorme!**


	8. Let it be

**¡Hola! Hoy seré breve, que me duelen horrores las muñecas (¿a quién le duelen las muñecas por aplaudir? A una servidora, que no es más gafe porque no puede). Agradecer de nuevo todos los reviews :)**

_**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío, sólo lo son el tiempo libre, la imaginación y mi obsesión por Twilight._

* * *

**8. Let it be**

Era un monstruo. Un monstruo de la cabeza a los pies y odiaba cada pequeña parte de su ser. Fuera de la casa, con el aire golpeándole la cara, había conseguido calmarse. Pero la culpa era peor que cualquier deseo, peor que cualquier instinto.

Era un jodido monstruo y no sabía qué hacía en esa familia. Tan sólo había sido una gota de sangre, minúscula, soportable para cualquier otro. Menos para él. Había sido él quien, sin poderse refrenar, había saltado sobre Bella. Había sido a él a quién habían tenido que llevarse lejos de allí, entre Emmett y Rosalie, porque era incapaz de contenerse. Sería a él a quien Edward odiaría. A quién Bella tendría miedo de ahora en adelante.

Aunque lo habían dejado sólo, como había pedido, oía a Rose y a Emmett no muy lejos, pendientes que cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer. Escuchó a Edward acercarse, con pasos nerviosos y sintió su preocupación y su malestar crecientes. Se odió una vez más. Maldita sed de sangre y maldito él mismo, por ser el eslabón más débil de la familia.

- No estoy enfadado contigo.

Edward se había sentado a su lado y lo miraba directamente. Jasper también lo miró, pero apartó sus ojos inmediatamente. Edward era su hermano, alguien por quien daría la vida _(o lo que fuera que tuviera)_ si pudiera darla. Y Bella era su mitad, compartían algo tan especial que sólo podía compararlo con lo que él sentía por Alice. Y había estado a punto de matarla, clavarle los colmillos en la carne tierna del cuello, allí dónde la sangre circulaba con más intensidad. Había deseado quitar toda la vida a alguien a quien realmente quería, aunque apenas pudiera acercársele, a alguien que se estaba haciendo un hueco, intuía que permanente, en la familia. A alguien que lo odiaría. Se daba asco.

-Bella está bien. Y no creo que te odie, lo más probable es que quiera pedirte perdón por ser tan torpe como para contarse con un papel de regalo.

Edward hizo una mueca que podría asemejarse a una sonrisa. Jasper intentó imitarlo, pero no fue capaz.

-Yo tampoco te odio.

Se miraron a los ojos. Jasper supo que no había resentimiento en Edward. Edward supo que sólo había remordimiento en él. Pasaron unos instantes y Edward se levantó. Le dedicó una última mirada a Jasper y se marchó, cruzándose con su pequeña hermana en el camino. Alice se acercó a Jasper y en ese momento, cuando se acercó lentamente a él y con una sonrisa cálida en los labios, le pareció que ni Da Vinci ni ningún otro no podría haber pintado nada más hermoso, que ninguna de sus vírgenes María podría ser más bella que Alice, porque parecía que ella también desprendiera un halo de luz.

-No pasa nada.

Se acercó a él y lo abrazó, ella de pie, él sentado. Acercó sus labios a su oído y le susurró con dulzura.

-Déjalo estar. Bella está bien. Todos estamos bien.

Jasper la abrazó con fuerza.

-La podría haber matado…

-Pero no lo has hecho.-le contradijo ella.- Eso es lo que importa. Ahora sólo déjalo estar, no creo que a Edward le apetezca oír a todas horas cuanto lo sientes.

Se miraron durante un instante fugaz antes de besarse. Mientras sus labios se fundían lentamente Jasper se juró ser más fuerte, se juró que nunca le haría daño a Bella. Porque entonces no podría hacer otra cosa que buscar la muerte allí donde pudiera encontrarla.

* * *

**No estoy muy convencida de esta viñeta, me costó relacionar contenido y canción. Y las dos últimas frases, van en el sentido que si hiciera daño a Bella sabe que destrozaría tanto a Alice y a Edward que no podría vivir con eso.**

**Ya sabéis, críticas y lo que sea al _Go_.**

**¡Un beso!**


	9. Help!

**Bueno, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin actualizar, pero es lo que tienen las clases. Hoy, el último capítulo más light y el penúltimo de todas las viñetas. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis! Gracias de nuevo por los reviews **

_**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío, sólo lo son el tiempo libre y la imaginación._

**9. Help!**

-¿De verdad me necesitas aquí?

Alice se detuvo y miró a Jasper con las cejas enarcadas, dando por obvia la respuesta a su pregunta. Jasper suspiró y siguió observando a Alice, lo único que podía ofrecerle alguna distracción en esos momentos. Sabía que estaba entusiasmada, se lo decía su habilidad especial y también se lo decían sus ojos brillantes y la rapidez de sus movimientos. Pero aunque supiera que Alice se lo estaba pasando en grande, tuvo que resistir con fuerza la tentación de dejar que una oleada de aburrimiento cayera sobre ella misteriosamente. Porque Alice se lo estaba pasando bien y porque de inmediato sabría que había sido él. Mejor no intentarlo.

Aburrido, paseó la mirada por el local, con la vana esperanza de encontrar algo mínimamente entretenido. Pero en cada rincón del espacio había más de lo mismo: ropa, ropa y más ropa. Chicas que se lanzaban sobre ella sin miramientos y novios que, cómo él, tenían que esperar a que su pareja se cansara de manosear prendas y más prendas. Aunque podía notar el intenso olor de sangre, especialmente el de las chicas que por tanto esfuerzo tenían las mejillas rojas, pudo permanecer tranquilo e impasible, no sólo en apariencia, también interiormente. Aunque el instinto de beber sangre aun era más poderoso en él que en los otros, empezaba a poder ignorar con más facilidad esa necesidad. Sin duda, Bella había ayudado mucho en aquello, la había tenido a su lado innumerables veces y prácticamente había llegado a insensibilizarse a ello. Aunque aun recordaba la vez en que saltó sobre ella dispuesta a quitarle toda su sangre, sabía que todo aquello había quedado en el pasado.

Volvió a mirar a Alice, que ya llevaba un número considerable de piezas de ropa en sus manos y tuvo que contener un suspiro _(que sin duda Alice habría oído)_ al pensar que aun tenía que probárselo todo. Intentó pensar en otras cosas, como en el feliz momento de llegar a caja y pagarlo todo, o aun mejor, cuando llegaran a casa y Alice olvidara la ropa y cualquier cosa que se le pareciese entre sus brazos. Definitivamente pensar en eso era mucho mejor que enfrentarse a la dura realidad. O quizás no.

-Eres un pervertido, Jasper, siempre pensando en lo mismo.

Oyó sin problemas la voz de Edward, aunque había sido sólo un susurro dicho desde la entrada de la tienda. Alice también lo oyó y apartó su mirada de las perchas para dirigirla a Edward y a Bella. Se acercó a paso veloz y se lanzó con fuerza sobre Bella antes de proceder a enseñarle todo lo que llevaba en sus manos.

-No había visto que fuerais a venir aquí .Yo ya hace un rato que estoy mirando ropa, ¿has venido a buscar ropa, Bella?

Jasper no pudo evitar notar el parecido entre su mirada y la que le había dirigido Alice un rato antes. Y no por el parecido que ahora guardaban las dos chicas, ni siguiera por el hecho de que las dos tuvieran los mismos ojos dorados. Jasper había vivido lo suficiente para saber que eso era sencillamente una de esas cosas que hacen las chicas.

-Madre mía Bella, eres incorregible. -dijo Alice habiendo un mohín de fastidio. Siguió la frase en un tono apenas audible- Ya llevas cincuenta y tres años siendo una vampira y ¡ni siquiera has demostrado el más mínimo interés en ninguna moda que hayas visto!

Edward rio entre dientes y miró a Bella con absoluta adoración, dejando muy claro que eso no le desagradaba en absoluto.

-Alice, parece mentira que tras cincuenta y tres años _tú_ aun conserves la esperanza de que ocurra algún día.

Bella sonrió levemente ante las quejas de Alice y miró a Jasper. Sintió la diversión de Edward, aunque no fuera muy intensa, y esperó a que se metiera un poco con él.

-¿Exactamente cuánto lleváis aquí?-preguntó con fingida inocencia.

-Hora y media.- respondió Jasper intentando sonar indiferente. Alice abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de qué había pasado tanto rato. Aunque se ha hecho muy corto, ¿verdad Jazz?

Jasper sólo sonrió, incapaz de mentirle. Alice decidió terminar con su caza de ropa y Jasper se alegró de tener a alguien a su lado para soportar el aburrimiento. Pero Edward, de la mano de Bella, empezó a tirar de ella hacia la salida y sintió como esos traidores se fugaban dejándolo sólo ante el peligro. Miró a Bella suplicante, pidiéndole ayuda con los ojos y esperando que se compadeciera de él y decidiera quedarse. Pero Edward siguió tirando de ella, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios y la diversión brillando en los ojos. Vio como Bella se alejaba con una disculpa pintada en la cara. Andó lentamente hacia dónde estaba Alice, preparado para odiar también la siguiente hora y media. Lo que no se esperaba es que Alice lo esperara con un conjunto de ropa interior en las manos, mirándole traviesa.

Quizás la tarde no terminara tan mal, al fin y al cabo.

* * *

**Pues esto es lo que hay. ¿Qué tal? Sé que es bastante rara, pero es lo que ha salido. **

**Ya sabéis, por lo que sea dadle al Go.**

**¡Un beso enorme!**


	10. Here comes the sun

_**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío, sólo lo son el tiempo libre y la imaginación._

* * *

**10. Here comes the Sun**

Correr de un lado a otro se había convertido en su forma de vivir. Desde el instante en que despertó, des del momento en que abrió sus ojos y sintió la quemazón en su garganta, urgiéndola a alimentarse, correr allí donde la llevaban sus visiones había sido su existencia. Habría sido mucho más fácil crear una nueva vida allí donde estaba, buscar amigos entre los que tenía más cerca y los que se cruzaban en su camino. Pero eso habría sido lo más fácil, no lo mejor, y ella lo sabía.

Desde el mismo momento en que había renacido, no sabía porque o gracias a quién, Alice tuvo en la cabeza una cara, un rostro una y otra vez. Veía un rostro torturado, un rostro monstruoso, un rostro atenazado por la culpa y por el dolor. Pero a veces, poco a menudo, veía su sonrisa, lo oía reír y veía como le alargaba una mano ofreciéndole un baile. Lo veía feliz y se veía a sí misma tan feliz como él. También veía otros rostros, veía a Edward y a Carlisle, a Esme, a Emmett y a Rosalie. Veía sus caras de sorpresa al conocerla y no podía esperar a llegar a ellos.

Pero antes que nada, antes que pensar en esa familia, tenía que pensar en Jasper. Tenía que encontrarlo e irse con él, lejos del dolor de su vida pasada. Tenía que encontrarlo, tenía que salvarlo, y aunque le llevara los próximos cien años no dudaba de que lo conseguiría. Había ido una punta a otra del país, de costa a costa y cambiando rutas de norte a sur cada vez que él decidía cambiar de planes. Se alimentaba de cualquier animal que encontraba, intentando saciar su sed tanto como podía. Pasear entre hombres no había sido fácil al principio, sentía el olor de su sangre metiéndosele por la nariz, notaba como todo su ser deseaba clavar los dientes en sus cuellos desprotegidos. Pero entonces pensaba en Jasper, pensaba en él y en su dolor cada vez que terminaba con una vida. Pensaba en la culpa que la azotaría después y pensaba en el dolor que causaría con sus actos.

Porque aunque no recordara nada de su vida humana, sabía muy bien que por cada persona que muere, mueren con ella varios pedazos de alma. Sabía muy bien que matar a alguien sería causar dolor a todos quienes lo conocieron. Y ella se había prometido no dañar a nadie. Había hecho un pacto con ella misma, un pacto con lo más bestial y monstruoso de su alma y en contra de todo pronóstico parecía que los dos estaban cumpliendo su parte.

Llevaba años en su búsqueda, sintiéndole a veces más cerca que nunca, pero él siempre se le escapaba sin ni siquiera saberlo. Era frustrante para a Alice llegar allí dónde lo tenía que haber encontrado y sentir su olor por todas partes. Porque sabía que ese olor sólo podía ser suyo, un olor que hacía temblar cada pequeña parte de su ser. Era entonces, cuando lo sentía tan cerca y tan lejos, que notaba que se hundía en la oscuridad. Le parecía como si llevara años sumida en un eterno invierno que dejaba su corazón congelado para siempre. Quizás fuera por eso, o quizás el hielo no desaparecería nunca. Quizás su condición la obligaría a sentir ese frío permanentemente, no tenía ni idea. Porque aunque Alice supiera muchas más cosas de lo normal, a menudo sentía que en lo referente a Jasper no sabía absolutamente nada. Y aunque eso la asustaba, también sentía una creciente expectación a medida que pasaban los años, una expectación que la removía por dentro de un modo que no se acababa de explicar.

Andaba por Filadelfia, había visto que él estaría por esa zona. Pasó por delante de un local algo desaliñado y entonces lo vio en su cabeza. Que Jasper no tardaría mucho en pasar por allí y que decidiría entrar. Que lo tendría frente a él. Que ella le ofrecería la mano. Y aunque no había visto si la tomaría o no, se dirigió con paso seguro hacia el local. Pidió un agua, para que el propietario del sitio no la mirara mal, y se dispuso a esperar. Mientras pasaba el rato sentía un creciente nerviosismo, un cosquilleo sutil que la recorría de arriba abajo. Llevaba casi un par de horas cuando al abrirse la puerta pudo verlo. Y era mejor de lo que cualquier visión le hubiera mostrado. Sin poderlo evitar y sintiéndose algo insegura, soltó una risa natural que luchaba por escapar de su pecho. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperándolo y ahora se sentía incapaz de mostrar una reacción normal. Se acercó a Jasper rápidamente e intentó gravarse su rostro en el cerebro. Se plantó a un metro de distancia de él con las manos cogidas tras la espalda.

-Llevaba mucho tiempo esperándote.

Lo dijo con sinceridad, sin iniciar una conversación de educación. Llevaba toda su vida esperando ese instante. Él inclinó su cabeza y habló por puro instinto.

- Lo siento, señorita.

Alice sabía que él se disculparía. Y entonces ella le ofrecería la mano, pero no sabía que pasaría entonces. E intentando parecer segura, extendió el brazo hacia él en una pregunta muda. Y cuando él lo tomó con suavidad y salieron de ese local medio vacío, Alice lo sintió. Sintió como el hielo de su corazón se empezaba a fundir con el contacto de Jasper.

El sol llegaba tras un invierno eterno, fundiendo el hielo poco a poco y dejando el cielo claro, como no lo había estado en años.

_It's all right. _

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está. La décima viñeta de la serie. Personalmente, me encantó escribir esta última viñeta, creo que va ser a la que presente al reto Alice/Jasper del foro _El lobo, la oveja y el león_. Alice es un amor, y no creo que fuera la única en salvar a Jasper.**

**Sé que teóricamente ésta debía ser la última viñeta. **

**_Pero_, os traigo una sorpresa. **

**¿Recordáis la quinta viñeta? ¿Yesterday? Pues la viñeta que subí fue mi segunda intentona con esa canción. Escribí una, pero no me acababa de gustar. Pero me daba tanta pena que decicí retocarla un poco y convertir este fic en uno de once viñetas xD Así que aun nos queda otra cita más xD**

**Ya sabéis, para críticas, piropos y lo que queráis (acepto Edward/Jasper/Jacob/Carlisle's xDDD), dádle al _Go_.**

**¡Un besazo!**


	11. Yesterday v2

_**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío, sólo lo son la imaginación y el tiempo libre._

* * *

**Yesterday **

Jasper suspiró bajo el cielo nocturno. El aire era cálido y una breve brisa le removía el pelo. Estaba sentado encima de la arena, oyendo el mar de fondo. Suspiró mientras dejaba pasar el tiempo. Era increíble que en esos momentos se pudiera sentir nervioso, después de todo lo que había vivido hasta ese día. Era estúpido que se sintiera de ese modo justo esa noche y se dio cuenta de que era el joven Jasper Withlock que afloraba en el peor momento. El Jasper de diecisiete años que tenía inseguridades como cualquier adolescente y el Jasper que con catorce se sonrojaba cuando su vecina Lucy le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Pero ahora no era un adolescente, había vivido más de cien años. Y no lo esperaba ningún ejército, de humanos o de vampiros. Al contrario, lo esperaba algo tan bueno que ni siquiera creía que pudiera ser real. Lo esperaba un sueño vestido de blanco.

Decidió levantarse, se sacudió los pantalones de lino y fue al lugar acordado, justo en el momento que tenía que aparecer. Miró a su familia, que lo recibía con una divertida sonrisa. Se dirigió a su lugar asignado y esperó, mientras todas las antorchas ardían. Una música cálida como la noche empezó a sonar y un grupo de hombres y mujeres empezaron a cantar.

Y entonces la vio, con un vestido blanco ligero que la hacía ver extraordinariamente hermosa, aun más de lo normal. O quizás era su sonrisa radiante, que le dulcificaba las facciones hasta límites inverosímiles.

Quizás el ayer le hubiera traído cosas insospechadas, pero allí, en ese momento, celebrando su boda en Hawai y con Alice acercándose a él con su andar grácil, le parecía imposible que hubiera podido vivir antes de ese instante. Dicen que tiempo pasado siempre fue mejor, pero para Jasper no era así. Porque para él sólo el tiempo con Alice era mejor.

* * *

**Holas :) **

**Creo que es bastante obvia la razón que me hizo decidir a poner otra viñeta en lugar de esta xD No me gusta mucho, porque creo que hay un bestial OoC de Alice (no creo que ella perimitiera que su boda fuera al estilo hawaiano, la verdad xD).**

**Bueno chicas, ésta ya es la última viñeta. He disfrutado mucho con vosotras a lo largo de estas semanas, lo he pasado realmente bien. Así pues, gracias por todos vuestros mensajes de ánimo, sois geniales ;)**

**Supongo que no tardaréis en verme de nuevo por este fandom, porque me he enamorado de él, así que en cuanto termine la dichosa selectividad (no me creo que la empiece mañana) lo más probable es que vuelva a la carga xD**

**Creo que no tengo nada más que decir.**

**¡Sed felices!**


End file.
